When the Ice is Melting
by kiradayo
Summary: ketika es mencair akibat sehelai daun sakura, apakah itu pertanda kiamat? Warn: Rikuo/day-night/xTsurara,  -kinda-  OOC  -maybe- , and another warns inside /c/ khiikikurohoshi


**Nurarihyon no Mago **© **Hiroshi Shiibashi**

**Warning: **(kinda) OOC, Rikuo Nura**x**Oikawa Tsurara, bahasa bertele-tele (mungkin), typo(s), etc.

**a/n(1)**: yoroshiku, minna. Namae wa Kiki, desu. Yup. Saya author baru di fandom ini. Mohon maaf kalau fic pertamaku di fandom ini terasa kurang memuaskan. Maka dari itu, mohon bantuannya, ya! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu :)

**a/n(2)**: ada bagian yang timeline-nya seusai pertarungan melawan Tamazuki [season 1 episode 25] tapi agak kuganti :)

**a/n(3): **_happy reading, minna-san! :DD_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_When the Ice is Melting -Because of the Cherry Blossom-_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"Tsurara."<p>

Senyum tergambar jelas ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Itulah Oikawa Tsurara. Seorang _yokai _berjenis _Yuki-Onna _yang mampu mengubah jalanan kering menjadi es bila itulah keinginannya.

"_Waka! _Ada yang bisa kubantu?" wajah cerianya selalu nampak menggemaskan bila dilihat. Tak salah jika dia cukup disukai banyak orang. Baik di mansion keluarga Nura, maupun di sekolah.

Tersenyum. Orang yang memanggil Tsurara tersenyum.

Dialah yang secara pasti akan menjadi pewaris sah bagi keluarga Nura yang dielu-elukan oleh para _yokai _di Jepang. Nura Rikuo.

Awalnya memang banyak pihak yang menentang keberadaan Rikuo sebagai pewaris selanjutnya karena ia hanya memiliki seperempat darah _yokai_ di tubuhnya, namun keyakinan dan keanggunannya saat berpidato di depan para petinggi _yokai _beberapa hari yang lalu berhasil menggoyahkan sirat pemikiran mereka. Sejak saat itulah, secara sah, Nura Rikuo akan menjadi _sandaime_, alias, pewaris ketiga.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, ibu mencarimu." Katanya.

"Hee? Begitu? Baiklah. Aku mengerti. _Waka, _tidakkah sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah?" Tsurara bertanya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan masternya.

"Kurasa kau benar. Terimakasih, Tsurara."

Senyum.

Jujur, Tsurara jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tersenyum akibat senyum manis yang terlukis di wajah _Waka-_nya itu. Tsurara selalu menyukai hal itu. Senyum ramah, maupun tatapan serius ala pemimpin dari _Waka_-nya itu.

―

Oikawa Tsurara adalah seorang gadis salju. Wajahnya cantik tiada tara. Memiliki kulit putih yang halus dan dingin hingga ke ujung jari. Mampu membekukan apa pun jika itu yang diinginkannya. Kecuali, hati. Hatinya sendiripun tidak sedingin es, maupun salju. Sebaliknya, hatinya selalu hangat. Jangan tanya kenapa, sebab Tsurara sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Kadang kala, dia memang ingin menanyakan soal itu.

Walau dia memasak makanan di atas panci panas, makanan itu akan berujung membeku. Dia sampai tidak pernah merasakan mandi di _onsen _karena tubuhnya dingin seperti tertutup oleh aura salju. Tapi selama yang dia ingat, darah dan hatinya tidak pernah merasa dingin.

Mungkin itulah yang disebut sebagai _natural. _Alami.

Tidak cuma manusia yang memiliki khas alami mereka, ternyata _yokai_ pun punya.

Dan, karena Tsurara masih memiliki sisi hangat itu pula, sepertinya bukan kejutan kalau diapun bisa menyukai seseorang.

Siapakah itu?

_Waka_.

Nura Rikuo.

Jika kau bertanya, 'Rikuo? Rikuo yang mana?'. Wajar. Jelas kalian masih mengingat bahwa Nura Rikuo memiliki dua sosok yang abadi. Tanyakanlah pertanyaan itu pada Tsurara dan dia akan menjawab, 'Nura Rikuo memiliki dua sosok. Namun dua sosok itu satu. Jadi yang kusuka adalah Nura Rikuo.'

Jika masih tidak percaya, tanyakanlah sendiri.

―

Tsurara menuangkan sake ke dalam cangkir _sakazuki_ milik Zen, teman masa kecil Rikuo. "Ke mana Rikuo?" Zen bertanya dengan suara khasnya yang menggema. Tsurara tersenyum seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Tadi dia keluar. Sepertinya Rikuo-_sama _lebih suka minum _sake _sendirian." Begitu jawaban Tsurara. Matanya memang tidak pernah salah jika itu menyangkut tentang Nura Rikuo.

Zen menatap permukaan _sake _di dalam cangkirnya. "Dia itu memang aneh. Tapi kurasa sisi anehnya itu akan membawa klan ini menjadi lebih sukses lagi." Katanya, ditengah hiruk-pikuk ruang tengah akibat pesta kemenangan seusai melawan pasukan Tamazuki. Tsurara menganggukkan kepala, setuju dengan perkataan Zen. Matanya kemudian menangkap Kejoro yang setengah mabuk sedang menggoda Kubinashi yang sekarang merona karena malu. Lalu melihat Karasu-Tengu yang tengah minum sake sambil melayang-layang. Tak lama melihat Kurotabo dan Aotabo yang _kelihatannya _sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu dalam keadaan mabuk. Juga melihat Wakana yang hanya tertawa santai bersama Nurarihyon, sang komandan tertinggi. Serta beberapa _yokai _lainnya. Semua nampak sangat senang.

Senyum membentuk sendiri di wajah Tsurara.

"Saya permisi dulu." Katanya sambil beranjak.

"Ha? Oh." Zen mempersilahkan. Tangannya melambai sementara dia menenggak _sake _lagi.

―

Tsurara menggeser pintu tengah hingga tertutup rapat. Dia tersenyum lagi.

Dengar, bukannya Tsurara menjadi gila karena mabuk atau semacamnya. Dia tidak pernah meminum _sake _sebelumnya, jadi mustahil baginya untuk mabuk. Melainkan, dia merasa lega karena semua pertarungan panjang itu akhirnya berakhir dengan selamat.

Tsurara hendak berjalan lagi ketika matanya menangkap daun bunga sakura yang gugur melewatinya.

Tsurara merasa rindu akan perasaan ini.

Dan, kakinya 'mengeras' ketika dia berhenti di dekat pohon sakura yang letaknya berada di depan kamar _Waka-_nya.

"Yo."

Suara itu.

Tsurara sangat mengenali suara itu. Dan dia sangat suka suara itu. "Rikuo-_sama_…" dia bergumam dengan sendirinya. Di malam hari, penampakan di dahan bunga sakura itu memang tak asing untuk dilihat lagi. Malah, penampakan itu sangat familiar.

"Kau kelihatan sedih. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Rikuo 'malam' bertanya dengan suara lembutnya yang menenangkan. Tsurara merasakan pipinya seperti terbakar. Dan hal itu selalu terjadi bila dia melihat _Waka_-nya.

Tsurara menggeleng.

"Ti, tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada, Rikuo-_sama._" Tsurara menundukkan kepala, menghalangi rona merah jambu yang menghias jelas di pipi dingin miliknya.

Rikuo menyesap pinggiran cangkirnya sebelum menyodorkan tangannya pada Tsurara.

"Kemarilah. Kita berbincang sebentar. Langit hari ini berbeda dari biasanya."

Tsurara ragu rona merah jambunya akan nampak terlihat. Jadi dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata tegas milik Nura Rikuo. Warna merah bagai darah yang terlihat sangat cantik, tapi juga mematikan.

Tangan pun terulur dengan sendirinya. Bagai terhipnotis.

Ketika ujung jemari dingin sudah berkontak dengan ujung jari yang lain, Tsurara tersentak. Dirinya sudah duduk di samping sang pewaris selanjutnya.

"Ri, Rikuo-_sama_… a…" "Hm?"

Siapapun pasti takkan bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat senyum ramah dari sang pewaris ketiga. Itulah yang dipercaya Oikawa Tsurara, seorang _Yuki-Onna _yang sekujur tubuhnya seperti dilapisi oleh es tipis yang kasat mata. Namun tidak untuk hatinya. Dan, dia bersyukur hanya tubuhnya yang dilapisi oleh es kasat mata tersebut.

Tidak salah lagi. Tsurara memang menyukai Nura Rikuo seorang.

-_fin-_

* * *

><p>(<em>omake)<em>

_Di malam itu, di atas dahan pohon sakura itu, ujung jemari mereka sudah saling bersentuhan._

_::_

* * *

><p><strong>an(4): **done. Maaf kalo ini Rikuo sjadyksabfy jadi kayak OOC. Tsurara-nya juga. Sumimasen… ;A;;;

LOL. Saya langsung jatuh cinta pas liat Rikuo. Mau pagi/malam… terserah. Dua-duanya keren sumpah! xD pokoknya Tsurara**x**Rikuo itu pairing favoritku! FTW!

Nah, untuk omakenya yang gila pendek banget itu artinya Tsurara sama Rikuo **hampir** genggaman tangan x")

**a/n(5): **nah. Kurasa itu saja ya? Saya, Kiki. Sebagai author baru di fandom ini, mengucapkan terimakasih banyak-banyak kepada pembaca yang rela membaca fic ini tanpa mencelanya x'D hontouni arigato gosaimasu. _Saa_…! Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan ^^ _Jaa nee!_

****: **_yokai _[siluman] . _sandaime _[pewaris ketiga] . _waka _[master] . _sakazuki _[cangkir khusus minum _sake_] . _sake _[minuman keras khas Jepang] . _yuki-onna _[wanita salju] .


End file.
